Goku
- Kid= Kid 10 After Drinking Divine Water 260 26x Kid Great Ape 100 (Regular) 2,600 (Divine Water) 10x Base - Goku= Base 50,000,000 Beerus states that it seems impossible that Goku could defeat Frieza in base. Great Ape power 500,000,000 10x Base Kaio-ken 75,000,000 (Kaio-ken) 100,000,000 (Kaio-ken x2; minimum) 150,000,000 (Kaio-ken x3; minimum) 200,000,000 (Kaio-ken x4; minimum) 500,000,000 (Kaio-ken x10; minimum) 1,000,000,000 (Kaio-ken x20; maximum) 5,000,000,000 (Kaio-ken x100; maximum) Great Ape 500,000,000 10x Base Ginyu 120,000 Was unable to use full power due to injuries Super Saiyan Power 1,250,000,000 25x Base, Super Saiyan Divided By 2 False Super Saiayn 1,250,000,000 25x Base Super Saiyan 2,500,000,000 50x Base Spirit Bomb Absorbed 52,500,000,000 21x Super Saiayn Four Saiyans Energy Absorbed 100,000,000,000,000 Said to be stronger than any other warrior,40,000x Super Saiyan 2nd Grade Super Saiyan 3,750,000,000 1.5x Super Saiyan 3rd Grade Super Saiyan 7,500,000,000 3x Super Saiyan Mastered Super Saiyan 125,000,000,000 50x Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 5,000,000,000 Double Super Saiyan Super Kaio-ken 12,500,000,000 5x Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 3 20,000,000,000 Quadruple Super Saiyan 2 Full Power 60,000,000,000 3x Super Saiyan 3 Spirit Bomb Absorbed 70,000,000,000 3.5x Super Saiayn 3 Golden Great Ape 25,000,000,000 10x Super Saiayn, 50x Great Ape Super Saiyan 4 25,000,000,000 10x Super Saiyan Full Potential 200,000,000,000 8x Super Saiayn 4 Spirit Bomb Absorbed 300,000,000,000 12x Super Saiayn 4 Super Saiyan God 50,000,000,000,000,000,000 1,000,000,000,000x Base - God= Base 500,000,000,000,000,000 10,000,000,000x Base Kaio-ken 750,000,000,000,000,000 1.5x Base Kaio-Ken x2 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 2x Base Kaio-Ken x3 1,500,000,000,000,000,000 3x Base Kaio-Ken x4 2,000,000,000,000,000,000 4x Base Kaio-Ken x10 5,000,000,000,000,000,000 10x Base Kaio-Ken x20 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 20x Base Kaio-Ken x100 50,000,000,000,000,000,000 100x Base Great Ape Power 5,000,000,000,000,000,000 10x Base Great Ape 5,000,000,000,000,000,000 10x Base Super Saiayn Power 12,500,000,000,000,000,000 25x Base False Super Saiyan 12,500,000,000,000,000,000 25x Base Super Saiayn 25,000,000,000,000,000,000 50x Base Spirit Bomb absorbed 525,000,000,000,000,000,000 21x Super Saiayn Four Saiayns Energy Absorbed 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 40,000x Super Saiayn 2nd Grade Super Saiayn 37,500,000,000,000,000,000 1.5x Super Saiayn 3rd Grade Super Saiayn 75,000,000,000,000,000,000 3x Super Saiyan Super Saiayn 2 50,000,000,000,000,000,000 2x Super Saiyan Super Kaio-Ken 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 2x Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 200,000,000,000,000,000,000 4x Super Saiyan 2 Full Power 600,000,000,000,000,000,000 3x SS3 Spirit Bomb Absorbed 200px 700,000,000,000,000,000,000 3.5x Super Saiayn 3 Golden Great Ape 250,000,000,000,000,000,000 10x Super Saiayn Super Saiayn 4 250,000,000,000,000,000,000 10x Super Saiayn Master Super Saiyan 1,250,000,000,000,000,000,000 50x Super Saiayn Full Potential 2,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 8x Super Saiayn 4 Spirit Bomb Absorbed 3,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 12x Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan God 500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Form temporarily taken in extremely dire circumstances), 1,000,000,000,000x God Base Saiyan Beyond God 520,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 1,040,000,000,000x Base, 1.04x Super Saiayn God Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 780,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 1,560,000,000,000x Base, 1.56x Super Saiyan God, 1.5x Saiyan Beyond God - Beyond God= Saiyan Beyond God 52,000,000,000,000,000,000 1,040,000,000,000x Base, 1.04x Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 78,000,000,000,000,000,000 1,560,000,000,000x Base, 1.56x Super Saiyan God, 1.5x Saiyan Beyond God }} Super Saiyan X https://tse4.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.1nOlVObFOcb6h2SKXitROQFNC7&pid=15.1 7,800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 100x super saiyan blue, this form is not shown but is proven to exist when goku fought toppo in Dragon ball super. Goku stated that he can go far beyond super saiyan blue and beyond super saiyan blue kaioken x10 and that if he did use this form it would kill toppo and the other gods of destruction. The Great Priest was scared of this. Super Saiyan 6 https://tse4.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.C6vSucMbiwsaNy-1HIZoBwEsED&pid=15.1 1,170,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Super saiyan 6 is 150x the power level of Super Saiyan X. Category:Canon Category:Z Fighters Category:Dragon Ball Z characters Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan God Category:Golden Great Ape Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Characters who have had immeasurable power levels Category:Super Saiyan Beyond Blue